Fairytale Pretty Cure
Synopsis *''Fairytale Pretty Cure Episodes '' "Once Upon a Time..." Characters Cures * / **The protagonist who dreams of running her parents bakery when she's older. She a hardworking girl with big dreams and a bigger personality. A little on the forgetful side but a good person in the end. She quite flustered around people not having the best social skills. She loves sewing along with her baking and is often seen in the room for fashion club on the days the club doesn't meet. She is often seen loosing her shoes well running. Her signature color is blue, and she has one alternate form the green . She is represented by heels. * / * / **The sassy model of the team. She is sassy (as mentioned) but is secretly a kind hearted girl. But when any one points out her kindness she gets extremely flustered. Three days prior to her transformation, she was kidnapped by Puraido & Oheina. When Katsu & Ringo found her she was asleep covered in brambles. (In reference to Sleeping Beauty) It was implied throughout the series that she likes Henzeru. Her signature color is pink, and she has one alternate form the red . She is represented by roses. * / * / / **Born a mermaid from the same place as Charming, Chip and Furora. During all the comotion of the attack on her home, she hid in in one of the underground caves. She continued to hide until a portal opened near her. Swimming over she got pulled in and landed on the beach as a human. Hikari took her in (having no home) and she soon began to learn human customs. She can read people easily especially Aurora finding it fun to bother her. She also retains a high level of curiousity and adventure. Her signature color is teal, and she has one alternate form the indigo . She is represented by the sea. Allies * : One of the fairies of the series. He is very hardworking and kind. He is less harsh on Ringo considering that he is the prince from Snow White. In the fairytale world he is human but coming to Earth made him weak. He calls the cures by their names but calls Ringo Shirayuki. * : One of the fairies of the series. Having a keen sense of curiousity and wit, he serves as the child of the three fairies. He can become human in the fairytale world but prefers not to feeling bad about how weak Charming adn Furora are. Out of the cures he usually around Aoiumi both being curious. * : One of the fairies of the series. Being the only female of the three she is rather annoyed about her lack of appreciation. Like the other two she can turn human in the fairytale world. She (like Katsu) sews but she isn't very good. She spends her time around Aurora. Villains * Items Locations Trivia *This series shares moifs from Smile Pretty Cure , Fresh Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Even though this series is from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! the mascots turn human. *This is the first series with a blue cure as a lead. Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure Category:User:floralsequins Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Fan Series